Fishlegs' First Dance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Fishlegs asks Ruffnut to his first dance. I'm thinking it will be awesome! Tell me what you guys think!


Well, I'm back to making 'HTTYD' fics now, so this is what I came up with and I wanted to do a Fishlegs/Ruffnut pairing. Can't wait for the DVD though, so here it is! Hope ya'll likey!

* * *

Fishlegs' First Dance

by: Terrell James

One afternoon in Berk, Fishlges walked around towards Hiccup's place, looking a little nervous, looking for some kind of advice about who he's going to the dance. He knocked on the door, quietly waiting for a response. He knocked twice and also multiple times until he hears Hiccup's voice coming behind. Suddenly, when the door opens, Hiccup comes in and sees Fishlegs in front of him. He chuckled nervously and said, "Hey, Hiccup."

"Fishlegs, what are you doing here?" asked Hiccup.

"Um...I kinda...need some advice." Fishlegs answered.

"Okay, sure. What's on your mind?"

Fishlegs chuckled nervously and fidgeted his fingers and said, "I need to ask someone out for the dance coming up."

"Not sure about that, but why ask me?"

"I saw you talking to Astrid yesterday and how excited you were when you asked her out to the dance. You kept it cool and pretty much with confidence. I just don't have what you have, with how Astrid got you as your girlfriend. Me, I'm just the nerdy guy who knows mostly everything about dragons, but can't keep his mouth shut and sometimes I ramble on and on and on and on and on and on about dragon's abilities and-"

"Fishlegs."

Fishlegs suddenly stopped and said, "Sorry. It's a habit."

"Just tell me who you're planning to ask?"

"Well...it's kinda complicated, but...I want to ask Ruffnut out to the dance."

"Ruffnut?"

"Uh-huh?"

"If you don't mind my asking, why Ruffnut?"

"Well, I know she seems disgusted with me, but I can't help but look into her eyes and see how pretty she is. There's just something in me that just wants to date her. I think I got a little crush on her."

"You have a crush on Ruffnut?"

"Yeah."

"So why ask me?"

"I just need some advice on how to ask her out. I'm just desperate to tell someone about how I can ask her out, without becoming nervous and somewhat gawky."

"Any other reasons?"

"Cause...you're my best friend?"

Hiccup sighed heavily and said, "There's only one thing I should give you for this whole thing...just be yourself, relax and try not to say anything stupid. Did you try to ask her out?"

"I tried multiple times, but all I could do is just freeze up and say stupid things like, 'I like ham' and 'Did you dye your hair blonde?'. One time I tried, I started breathing all weird and fainted on the ground, because I saw her without the helmet. The only thing I said was when I asked her out was 'dragon poop'."

"Dragon poop? Really?" asked Hiccup.

"I'm stupid when it comes to asking girls out."

"A few questions come to mind and one is why did you say dragon poop?"

"I kinda saw their dragon pooping in the ground near their place."

"Okay, too much information."

"Anyways, I kinda wanted you to see if you can sorta be my good luck charm when I ask her out before Snotlout does."

"Why would Snotlout date Ruffnut? You know they can't stand each other."

"Yeah, but he's so tough and so cool and I'm...the opposite."

"I'd love to help you, but I have to get groomed up for tonight. Plus, I want to make sure Toothless behaves himself when we get there."

Fishlegs then got on his knees and starts begging Hiccup. He said, "Please, Hiccup. Do this for me. I just can't take rejection from a girl. I really, really like her and I want you to be my good luck charm. Please?"

Hiccup saw in Fishlegs' eyes that this might be serious. He groaned and sighed heavily and told him, "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

Fishlegs became overjoyed and grabbed ahold of Hiccup's metal leg and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, buddy! I knew you'd come through for me! How can I completely repay you?"

Hiccup groaned softly and said, "For starters, can ya let go of my leg, please?"

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup's metal leg and lets go of it. He chuckled and said, "Sorry, Just got overexcited."

Minutes later, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Toothless went into Ruffnut's place and saw her in the front of the house. As soon as she comes in, she turns around and sees Fishlegs walking by. He started to look a little nervous and sweat starts to come out of his face.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes in annoyance as Fishlegs comes to her. His knees start knocking and said, "H-H-H-Hi, Ruffnut..."

"Hey, Fishlegs."

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head and felt totally afraid about rejection.

"R-Ruffnut?"

"What do you want, Fishlegs? And make it quick. I haven't asked anyone out yet, I need to get ready, so can ya spit it out?"

Fishlegs sees it as his chance and he's finally gonna ask her the question.

"I was just wondering..."

"What?"

Pressure is thickening in on Fishlegs and he sees as there's no turning back already and sweat starts coming in and Ruffnut's starting to lose patience. She said, "Come on, already!"

"Would you like to go with me to the dance tonight?" he asked, very quickly.

Ruffnut suddenly made this weird expression on her face and asked, "What?"

Fishlegs sighed heavily and said, "Would you like to be my date to the dance tonight?"

"Me on a date with you?"

"Yes. I'll try not to screw up."

Ruffnut thought about this long and hard and Fishlegs is starting to feel dead nervous and scared about what's her answer. She looked at Fishlegs and said, "Yeah, okay."

This sudden feeling came over Fishlegs and couldn't believe what she said. He asked, "Did you just say...yes?"

"Uh, yeah, I did."

Fishlegs chuckled softly and realizes that it's really real. He became completely overjoyed and then fainted on the ground in happiness. Ruffnut looked at him and said, "You're weird, Fishlegs."

"So, should I pick you up?" asked Fishlegs.

"Sure, whatever. Just as long as your Gronkle pet has room."

"Of course. I guess I'll...see ya tonight, then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"See ya, Hiccup!"

"How'd you know it was him?"

"Who doesn't see a Nightfury's wing sticking out as a 'good luck charm?' But it's a lucky thing you're kinda...cute."

She walks off back to the house and Fishlegs walked back to Hiccup and Hiccup asked, "How'd it go?"

"She said 'yes'!" Fishlegs exclaimed, excitedly.

Hiccup chuckled and said, "That's great."

"Plus, I think she knows you were here too."

"How?"

"Toothless' wing."

Hiccup glared at Toothless and Toothless purred innocently with his googly-eyes, hoping that he's not in trouble. Hiccup rolled his eyes and asked, "Toothless, what am I gonna do with you, buddy?"

"I owe you guys big."

Later on, Fishlegs made it to Ruffnut's palce and he sees Ruffnut heading out with a beautiful black and grey skullbone dress with a light grey skirt, standing outside. He walked over with his gronkle and he said, "Hey, Ruffnut."

Ruffnut looked at Fishlegs and sees him with his brown and grey fur suit and said, "You look...different."

"So are you."

"You're kinda less weird than I figured you would look like."

"Same as you, but not as weird. So...you ready?"

"Yeah."

Fishlegs got on the gronkle with Ruffnut and she's holding him on. Fishlegs then told her, "Hold on tight."

The gronkle flies up the sky and goes airborne a little bit. Ruffnut looks down and then looks up and sees the view of the skies like never before. Within a period of 5 minutes, they somehow made it to the other side of Berk, where they went to a little place where they're dancing to. As soon as they made it, FIshlegs escorted Ruffnut to the dance and when they got inside, everyone started to dance and just having fun.

All of a sudden, they see Hiccup and Astrid dancing together and they decided to dance along with a slow song. Ruffnut was surprised at how Fishlegs could learn how to dance. She looked at him and said, "Didn't know you could dance that good."

"Neither did I. This is kinda my first dance, you know."

"Mine too."

"I'm just hoping that, you know...this wouldn't be a problem?"

"Why would it be?"

"You know, your brother and possibly Snotlout could see us dating."

"Hey, I think Tuff needs to find a girl to dance with and Snotlout should do the same and keep both of their noses out of this. Besides, you're kinda-I hate to say it-sweet."

"You really think so?"

"In a disgusting way, yes."

Suddenly, Fishlegs dips Ruffnut and then continues dancing with each other. In another side of the room, Hiccup sees Fishlegs and Ruffnut dancing with each other. He smiles at both of them and continues dancing with Astrid. As soon as they finish, Fishlegs heads over to get some juice. Hiccup comes to him and asked, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I think me and Ruffnut are starting to have a good time." Fishlegs said.

"That's great. I gotta get some juice before Astrid totally realizes that I only brought one."

"How come?"

"I told her I was gonna get some juice and she told me to bring her some too."

Hiccup got the two juices ready and suddenly, Astrid comes in and Hiccup gives her the juice. She looked at him and said, "Thank you, Hiccup."

"No problem."

"So, Fishlegs. Who you dating?" asked Astrid.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know. Who did you ask?"

"I kinda asked Ruffnut to go out to the dance with me."

"Why Ruffnut?"

"I don't know. There's something about her that I really like. Her hair, her eyes, her voice...I have a crush on her."

"So why ask her out?"

"It worked for you and Hiccup, so why not me?"

"Is that supposed to be personal?"

"No, just asking."

Ruffnut comes around and gets some juice. Fishlegs offered to help her out, but she said she can handle this one. He tries to help her out, but as soon as that happens, the handle completely broke, which caused a spritz of juice pouring out and spills over her dress and Fishlegs tries to fix it, but slips and falls down and gets spilled over as well. Ruffnut slips and falls down the ground as well. Fishlegs gets up and tries to help Ruffnut up and asked, "You okay?"

"Look at my dress! It took me like four weeks to kill for that dress and it's ruined!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Ruffnut. I so screwed it up this time."

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Suddenly, Snotlout comes around and sees Fishlegs and Ruffnut together and asked, "Are you guys...dating?"

"Yes." Fishlegs admitted.

Snotlout starts snickering and then, bursts out laughing and couldn't believe that they're actually dating. Then, Tuffnut comes in and sees what's going on. He asked, "Ruff, you dating...Fishlegs?"

"Your point?"

"You guys are ridiculously a geeky-nerd couple."

As he was laughing, he comes closer and didn't see the spill of grape juice on the ground as he slips and falls down. He groaned heavily and got juice all over himself and freaks out a little. Snotlout looks at Fishlegs and asked, "You are so weird."

Then, as soon as he walks off, he seems to slip down on the juice and falls down on the ground and his helmet came off the ground and Fishlegs saw Snotlout's new hairdo. Ruffnut gasps and asked, "Snotlout...is that a new hairdo?"

Then, Snotlout looks up and everyone sees his helmet hair, but his hair was shaved and shorter than ever. He asked, "What's everyone looking at?"

Fishlegs snickered and starts laughing hysterically along with Ruffnut as well. Pretty soon, everyone starts laughing at Snotlout's hair across the room. Snotlout seemed kinda confused and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I like your new hair, Snotlout. I think it brings out your eyes, but I can't tell because it looks so...so...tiny!" Ruffnut said, laughing.

"So this is what you look like without your helmet." Astrid said.

Suddenly, Snotlout took a look at himself and sees his hair looking trimmed and his bangs were shaved off. He looks up and notices the fact that his bangs were shaved off and he seemed shocked that it was gone and worse, everyone seeing his new haircut. He said, "My mom shaved it off!"

"What did she do, make it look like it's 'handsome'? Because if it is, I think she's doing a good job at giving us a huge laughter of your new do!" Ruffnut said.

"I actually miss the old hairdo. Not really, because you look like a geek." Fishlegs said.

They were laughing hysterically and Snotlout puts his helmet on to cover up his new haircut and said, "At least I still have my dignity."

As he walks off, he sees a puddle of juice on the front of his pants. Tuffnut then walked off and has the same puddle of juice on the front of his pants, which made the laughter increase. Ruffnut said, "At least what's left of it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Snotlout.

Fishlegs snickered and giggled softly and Ruffnut said, "I'm so glad I'm not you right now, because it seems as though someone just can't hold their water."

"Or in this case, juice." Fishlegs said.

They both laughed and then, Snotlout looks down and sees the front of his pants were soaked to make everyone thinks he wet himself. That made him ultra-embarassed as ever to see that in front of everyone around. Ruffnut said, "I see you're not the only one."

Suddenly, Tuffnut looks down and sees that there's a puddle in the front of his pants. Tuffnut looked embarassed as ever and ran out of the room and Snotlout looked totally humiliated and just ran off the room with him while they were still laughing.

"Oh, man. That was funny." Fishlegs said.

"Tell me about it." Ruffnut said.

"Maybe they should consider holding their juice pee."

Ruffnut laughed hysterically and completely figued that Fishlegs has a sense of humor and that she totally forgot about the wet dress and focused on her brother and Snotlout's embarassing moment.

Minutes later, they slow-danced together and for the first time, they were starting to have a good time together. So, it didn't turn out that bad at all and it ended up being a good thing. He looks at Hiccup and gave him a thumbs-up and Hiccup did the same thing too.

"I'm having so much fun." Ruffnut said.

"Me too." Fishlegs said, happily.

* * *

I hope I got an approval for this fic. Anyways, tell me what you think of this one and if there's some tweaks that needs to be done, let me know! Laterz!


End file.
